


The Thorns In Paradise Are Mine

by OTPSAreOMGee69



Category: Arma Angelus, Black Cards, Escape the Fate, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Dark Past, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugs, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jailbait Patrick, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovered Memories, Rejection, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sad and Sweet, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Separate Childhoods, Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPSAreOMGee69/pseuds/OTPSAreOMGee69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to be something...I wanted to be a star. Have people know me, love me, adoring fans, screaming my name till I go deaf. I told everyone I was dropping out to become a rock star...I was gonna be a rock star, get signed to a big record deal, be so rich I don't have to work if i didn't want to, or ever have to worry about debt or struggling. And I was gonna play like an all star, party like a rock star, and fuck like a porn star...And live like a God." He stopped for a minute and chuckled. "Boy was I wrong..All I ever got was playing in shitty, disgusting bars and clubs, getting treated like shit by everyone, getting laughed at, going to jail...When we came back to Chicago, my parents wanted nothing to do with me, nothing...I'm forcdd to crash with my friend Bob and his parents, cause I got nowhere else to go..., and I know I'm a fucking burden to them...I left Chicago a dreamer, but now I'm nothing...I'm no one." I he stared blankly ahead, and  tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and looked at him. I said "You're someone to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! My name is not important, but what IS important, is this is my first work on this website...And pretty much for anything, as I've never written a fanfiction before. I've written other things, but not like this. Now I've read A LOT of fanfics in the past 2 or 3 years, but I was always afraid mine would never be good enough. And I've read a lot of Peterick fanfics, so why not try it? 

Now I had put one of the warnings as Rape/Non-Con but just to let you know, that it will only be an ATTEMPTED rape and threats of it. But don't worry, everything will be okay, no one will be raped.

I just wanted to introduce myself and use this first page as a quick hello and then I'll get on with the story. 

 

Alright enjoy friends!


	2. Okay, Another Note

So I just noticed that I posted this story 4 times and I am TERRIBLY sorry about this, I didn't realize it actually got posted, my internet is slow right now, and I didn't know. But I'm working to delete the extra copies and just keep THIS one, but my internet isn't going any faster. But I'll get it!

Sorry for the inconvenience!


	3. From The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's POV. From when Patrick first met Pete. Pete is 9 and Patrick is 4 (Cause of their 5 year age difference.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

(Patrick's POV)

When I met him, everything felt strange. Although back then, I didn't have hardly any friends. But there was something about him, that was just...Different. And to anyone else who meets Pete Wentz, I'm hoping they see and think the same. Let's start from the beginning. Back to the day I first met him.

My name is Patrick Martin Stumph. My birthday is April 27th, 1984. (A/N: That's Patrick's birth name.) I was 4 years old when _he_ walked into my life. My parents and I had just moved from Evanston, Illinois where I was born, to Chicago. We moved to Chicago cause my dad got transferred with his job. The move didn't really hurt me in any way. I had no friends at all cause I'm horribly shy, and none of the kids at my old school really liked me or noticed me, anyways. Although I was sad to leave behind my grandma and my grandpa. They love me very much, and I love them to.

One day, I had just gotten off the bus from school, and I was being followed by some kids that were bullying me. Their names are Bert, Quinn, Jeph, Branden, Ronnie, and Max. I don't know why their always mean to me, I haven't done anything to them. Maybe they just never liked me. I was trying to ignore the fact that they were following me, and were feet away from me. So I just stared straight ahead and quickened my pace a little. I didn't help that I was short, and my legs we're little nubs.

But they saw me and did the same thing, and then I heard Bert yell "Get him!" And then I started running. I ran as fast as my little nubs could go, and the only person who saw me, was this older boy with dark hair and tan skin, kicking a soccer ball up with his foot. He was standing in a driveway, wearing a soccer uniform. He looked at me and decided he was my only hope, even though I had no idea who he was. I kept running and waved my arms at him in a flailing, panicked motion. He was down the street and the street felt like it stretched out into eternity.

But it seemed that lady luck has some sort of beef with me, and I tripped over my old sneakers. I landed on the hard, rough pavement and yelped when I felt the asphalt scraped my palm and my knee. The bullies finally caught up to me and started laughing at me. Ronnie said "Aww the baby hurt himself!" Max said "Somebody call his mommy to kiss his booboo's!" Bert and the rest of the boys laughed with them, and Bert stepped up to me. He asked "Awww what's a matter Patrick? Don't you wanna play with us?? We just wanna be your friends!" I scooted back and pushed my glasses up with my fingers and said "I-I don't want any trouble, Bert...M-My mommy says fighting isn't good." 

They laughed and Branden said "Didn't you hear us, Pat?? We just wanna play!" Ronnie said "Wait guys, maybe we shouldn't...Or else his mommy will come and kiss our booboo's!" They laughed again, and that's when Max threw a small rock at me. It hit me in the leg, and they laughed. That's when they all started pelting me with rocks and pebbles, even when I begged them to stop. I felt tears in my eyes and was trying not to cry in front of them. Bert yelled "Aww look! I think he's crying! Is little baby Patrick gonna cwy??!!" 

I heard someone yell "Hey!" But they continued. I quickly got up and tried to run again, but I got yanked back by my Superman backpack. Superman, please save me now. They tore my back off of me, dumped all my stuff on the ground, then Ronnie grabbed my glasses. My eyes went wide and I jumped up to try and get them, but they just laughed and Ronnie held them up way high to where I couldn't reach. I yelled "Give them back, Ronnie!! I need them!!" 

Then I heard running, and Ronnie got knocked to the ground, releasing my glasses. I quickly caught them before they hit the ground, putting them back on, carefully. I looked and saw the boy with the soccer ball, was sitting on Ronnie, hitting him. Then Max tried to grab him, but the boy grabbed Max by his shirt, stood up, and hit him to. The boy said "Leave him alone!" Bert pushed the kid back and said "Mind your own business! He wants to be our friend, and we're just initiating him...He's just being a baby!"

The boy grabbed some of the rocks they threw at me, and threw the first one at Bert. It hit him in the arm and he said "Ow!" Then he started throwing all of them at them until they finally gave up and ran off away from us. The kid shook his head and then looked back at me. He was a good few inches taller than me, and I felt like an ant compared to him. He asked "Are you okay?" I swallowed and nodded. I asked "Why um...Why did you stick up for me?"

He said "Cause those guys are jerks. I didn't want them bugging you, and I wanted to help." I instantly felt dumb and said "O-Oh." He smiled and said "I'm Pete." I smiled back a little and said "I'm Patrick." He smiled wider and said "Oh ya! You're my new neighbor! You moved here like a couple weeks ago, right??" I nodded and said "Y-Yeah." He said "Cool!! Hey my mom is home, you wanna come inside for some ice cream?? It's the kind with the three flavors in it!!" 

Even though I didn't know him, he did save me from those guys...And I had no friends as it is, so I do NOT wanna pass up the opportunity to make even one friend. I smiled and said "S-Sure...But um, is it okay if I ask my mommy first?" He smiled and said "Yeah, it's okay! I'll just follow you to your house and wait outside!" I nodded and he helped me get my stuff back in my backpack, before we walked over to my house.

After I asked my mom, her and Pete briefly met, and she said it was okay as long as I was home before dinner. After that, I followed Pete to his house and we walked in. I instantly shivered at how cold it was when we got inside, but it made sense since school had recently just started and it was still summer. Pete's mom was talking on the phone while putting something away, and then saw us. When she hung up, Pete said "Hey mom! This is my new friend, Patrick. Is it okay if he stays for ice cream for a little while? His mom said it was okay as long as he gets home for dinner!" She smiled and walked over to us. I smiled when he called me his friend. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yeah sweetie, it's okay, just don't have too much ice cream, God knows you pretty much run on sugar, and it'll spoil your dinner." He grinned wide and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" Then she looked at me and said "Awww, aren't you a handsome little man!" I felt my face getting warm, and I looked down. Pete groaned and said "Mooooommm, you're embarassing him!" I said "N-No, it's okay." Pete grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen.

*#*#*

The ice cream was definitely good, and Pete and I sighed. He asked "Hey, you want the last of my ice cream? If I don't save room for dinner, my moms gonna make me eat Broccoli." He scrunched his face with disgust and shuttered. I giggled and said "Okay...Thank you." He said "You're welcome!" And scooted his bowl over to me.

*#*#*

After we had finished, Pete dragged me to his room and we started playing with his toys. He was playing with Megatron and Optimus Prime, making them talk, and making them "fight" each other by gently crashing them into one another, while I was just pushing this little firetruck around on the floor, making noises a firetrucks would make....Today is a good day.

 

I've made my first friend.


	4. Good Friends...Or Best Friends, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward. Now it's 16 year old Pete, and 11 year old Patrick.

Ever since the day I met Pete, we've almost been inseparable. Every day during school, we walk to our classes together, we eat lunch together, and he helps stand up for me against Bert and the rest of my bullies. Even though Pete gets teased for hanging out with "a baby" he doesn't care. Every day since the beginning, he's been my best friend. We've been to each other's houses, we've plated games, we play video games, have sleepovers, he's been nothing but good to me..We're good friends...Or best friends, maybe.

But sometimes I'm worried that I weigh Pete down. I mean they're kinda right, I am a not of a baby. I cry, I worry, and I'm pretty much afraid of my own shadow. And most 16 year olds don't hang out with 11 year olds. I'm just afraid he's gonna get bored with me and stop being my friend. I've never had a friend for more than a couple days, and I've never had a friend like Pete.

Pete's played with me, we've played videos games together, help each other with homework, and he makes me feel good about myself. Over the years and mainly due to Pete's never ending secret snack ssupply, I've gained some weight over their years. But he doesn't laugh at me about it or makes me feel bad. If I see that my shirt or something is a little bit tighter, he says "Aww man, it must've shrunk in the dryer!" He really is a good friend. I've also gone to every one of his soccer games, and him and I ate ice cream together afterwards. Even if our team loses. Then if he doesn't finish his ice cream, he let's me have it.

I've started to notice that the girls really like Pete...Which is a good thing, cause boys and girls are supposed to like each other. They flock to him. He's had a few girlfriends, but they didn't end well. But something I've noticed is he's either disinterested and utterly bored with them, or gives me a look that screams 'Help me!' And I don't understand why. Oh well. Pete's strange.

*#*#*

Today after school I was excited to get out, cause it's the weekend! I don't have any homework to do, and my mom and dad are visiting my Aunt in Colorado for the weekend, so I'm gonna get to hang out with Pete for two whole days!! 

When I get home, Pete's there, talking to my mom and dad, and they come over to me. My mom kisses me and hugs me, and tells me to be a good boy. And my dad does the same and tells Pete and I to not burn the house down. When they left, I dropped my backpack marched over to the couch, and dropped face first onto the very comfy couch. 

I groaned and Pete chuckled asking "Rough day, Pattycakes?" I groaned and said "Mmurhhuh" my voice being muffled by my face in a pillow. He laughed and said "Well that's gonna change, cause guess what??" I looked up and asked "What?" Readjusting my glasses. He said "Your mom and dad gave me a hundred bucks, all in twenties, soooo I'm gonna order a pizza!!" I instantly jumped up into a sitting position and yelled "Yayyyy!!" 

He smiled and said "Yep! And there's a Nightmare On Elm Street marathon tonight, if you wanna watch! Just don't tell your mom I let you watch it." I nodded and smiled. My mom doesn't like me watching scary movies...She says I'm too sweet for gory bloodbath violence. But I didn't wanna be a chicken, so I'm gonna watch it! Pete plopped down next to me on the couch and asked "Got any homework?" I shook my head and said "Nope. Do you?" He said "Yep" popping the 'p' at the end. "But I don't feel like doing it, so don't tell my mom." I nodded and he ordered the pizza

*#*#*

After the pizza came and we ate it, we started watching the marathon. Halfway through the second one, it showed the main boy and girl, making out. I cringed and said "Eww how can people do that?" He asked "Do what?" I pointed at the people sucking each others faces off and said "That." He raised an eyebrow and asked "What, making out? What's so bad about it? Your parents do it, my parents do it, I've done it, what's so horrible?"

I blushed and suddenly became embarrassed...I've never kissed anyone. I looked away and then Pete went "Wait a minute...Wait. A. Minute, Patrick Martin Stumph, HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN KISSED BEFORE??" I said "Shhh, don't scream it to the world Pete, I have neighbors." He said "Answer my question Pat." I said "Oh man, I'm stuffed from this pizza" running my belly, intentionally avoiding his question.

He inched closer to me and said "Don't make me do it, Stumph." I pointed at the TV which was showing a puppy food commercial and said "Awww look how cute that puppy is!" "He got closer, I could see him with my peripheral vision. "I'm warning you, Patrick." I ignored him again and said "I wonder how long this marathon is gonna end-" he yelled "THAT'S IT!" Next thin I know, he lunges at me, and I end up on my back on the couch.

He got on top of me, and straddled my hips, while I squirmed and writhed to get free. He's not the Incredible Hulk, but holy smokes he's strong. The more I struggled, the easier it was for him to pin me there. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I said "Pete let me go!" He grinned like The Joker and said "You should've answered me, Pattycakes. Then you wouldn't be in this situation." 

He looked down at me and said "Now...I'm gonna ask you again..Have you ever been kissed by anyone? Now you answer me and if I don't like what I hear, I will tickle you." My eyes went wide when he said 'tickle' and I knew I had to answer then. We one gets tickled by Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the III, he can get rather hostile.

I groaned and said "Alright no! No I haven't been kissed by anyone! Never ever!" A brief silence fell over us both and I asked "There, are you happy now?? Can you let go of me now??" He didn't let go of me, but we both just stared at each other for what felt like, hours. That's when he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

*#*#*

My eyes were wide open when he kissed me. And it wasn't cause I didn't want him to kiss me, it was cause he's a boy...Boys aren't supposed to like each other that way....Right? After a minute od think, I lifted my head a little and kissed him back. That's when he pulled away and realized what he had done.

He quickly pulled away from me and said "Oh my God...Oh my God, oh my God, what did I just do?" I was too busy still feeling his lips on mine, even though they weren't...So that's what being kissed feels like. I sat up and he had his fingers locked behind his head, and rocking back and forth. 

I looked at him confused and asked "Pete? Pete, what's wrong?" He said "Oh my God." I slowly sat back up and scooted next to him. "Was it something I did?" He shook his head and said "No, God no Patrick, you didn't do anything wrong...I did. I shouldn't have done that." I asked "Why not? I didn't mind, I thought it was nice...You gave me my first kiss." 

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and some staining his cheeks. He said "Patrick, I'm 5 years older than you...Kissing you when I'm 16 and you're 11, isn't okay to a lot of people...It's wrong. And I think I pressured you." I said "No you didn't, you didn't pressure me into anything." He looked back at me asked "Are-Are you sure?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure. Really Pete, it's okay...It was nice...It felt nice." 

He slowly calmed down and said "Okay...Okay, but don't tell your mom and dad we did that, okay? They might get really mad at me." I nodded and said "I promise, I won't tell anyone." He said "Okay...And if you don't want me to kiss you, you say _no_ and you _mean it, got it?_ " I nodded and said "Okay."

We went back to watching the movies in silence for a while. Then after the third movie ended, I asked "Pete?" He asked "Yeah, buddy?" I looked over at him and asked "Can...Can we kiss again?" He quickly looked at me, not an ounce of the normal Pete I know, just dead seriousness. I still don't see what's so bad about it, everyone kisses, right? Even if they're a few years apart? The world is strange.

He asked "Are you sure?" I nodded and said "Yeah." He asked "Are you 159 percent sure you want me to kiss you? You _really_ want me to?" I nodded again and said "Yes, I _really_ want you to." He nodded and said "Okay. He scooted closer to me and leaned over and I did the same, and we got closer until his lips touched mine. He put a little more pressure into this kiss than in the first, but I could feel him hesitating.

I kissed him back to help him chill out, and we sat there and kissed for a good five minutes. After that, he pulled away, and we just stared at each other. He asked "Was that...?" I smiled and nodded. I said "Yes." And I kissed him again to confirm it. 


	5. I Don't Think I Can Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation from the previous chapter. Pete's POV. This one will be shorter.

After we kissed a little more, I yawned. Pete chuckled and asked "Are you sleepy?" I nodded and said "Yeah, a little..." He smiled and said "Okay kiddo, you can sleep with your head on my lap if you want to." I yawned again and said "Okay." Then I laid my head on his lap, and curled up into a little ball on my side, as if I was a cat. Then I let my eyes get heavier until I heard Pete say "Goodnight, Patrick...Sweet dreams, little buddy." And I fell asleep.

*#*#* 

(Pete's POV) 

He's so cute when he sleeps. I smiled down at him, but my smile soon faded. How could I do that to him? I'm fuxking 16 years old, and I fucking kissed my best friend. If he was my age or a year or two younger, it wouldn't be so bad. But five years younger?? I feel like a pervert. I feel disgusting. Even though he kept telling me it was okay, it wasn't okay. That could never be okay, I could go to jail for doing this! Okay calm down Wentz, focus on Patrick. Sweet, adorable, shy, innocent, and totally illegal fucking Patrick. 

I sighed and thought I should take him up to bed. If I don't, he'll be stuck on my lap all night, and he'll wake up with my every morning, morning wood, poking at the back of his head...Oh God Pete, don't make it any worse than it already is.

I sigh and gently got his head off my lap, so I could stand up...Surprisingly, he was still asleep. I leaned down and wrapped his arms around my neck and took a deep breath. I gripped his legs and mumbled "Okay Wentz...One...Two...Lift."

I hauled him up, bridal style. I panicked cause I nearly dropped him, but I used all my might to haul him back up. He's gained a few pounds over the years, I am more than half to blame for that...We gotta cut back on the junk food...And I gotta start working out me, besides for Soccer. 

I quickly carried him upstairs to his room, because I'm not sure how much longer I can carry him. Once I got to his room, I sighed in relief when I saw his bed wasn't made and I can pull the sheets over him. I gently dropped him on his bed, and gasped for air. When I stood up, my backed popped in every which way possible, and I groaned. Yeah...Less junk food. Surprisingly throughout the move, he stayed asleep...He didn't even flinch. He looked so peaceful...So beautiful- Jesus Pete **_STOP! QUIT BEING A PERVERT!_**

I shook my head and gently pulled the sheet up over him until it rested over his chin. He groaned and moved a little, but just curled back into his little ball, and sighed. I smiled and whispered "Goodnight Patty." In his ear, before kissing his temple. **_PERV MODE, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO PERV MODE PETE, FUCKING QUIT IT!_**

Iquickly pulled back and looked back down at him. I sighed and walked over to the door...I don't know if I can be his friend anymore...I mean, I can deal with being teased for it, but I don't give a shit about that...But after what happened tonight...I just don't know if I can be his friend, anymore. I'll do nothing but get him in trouble, cause let's face it...I'm no Angel. I know he said it was fine, but I crossed the line...But how am I gonna break it to him? I've been his only friend for seven years. And if I tell him we can'r be friends anymore, it'll kill him.

I wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek, and took a deep, shaky breath. looking back at him one more time before closing the door behind me. Then I cried the rest of the way down the stairs, and back into the living room.


	6. Goodnight Friends!

Hello everyone! I'd likw to thank all who have read my story so far, I didn't think anyone would actually like it :-). But apparently you guys do! Therefore, I will continue until this story is DONE! :-).

Also, I GOT MY FIRST BOOKMARK! Thank [enleathe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enleathe/pseuds/enleathe) for being my first bookmark, I'm glad you enjoy my first piece of work! <3

Well unfortunately, I can't operate in a healthy way, without sleep, so I'm going to bed. I'll write more tomorrow, hopefully I can get more done than I did yesterday! :-).

 

Goodnight Friends!

 

Thank you so much! <3


	7. Friction Makes Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is now 12, Pete is still 16, close to 17. Pete's been distant since the kissing incident, but theyre doing homework together. See what happens next.

(Okay before I start, I'd like to [SmokingThemOutBasements](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements) for being the second one to bookmark my story, thank you so much :-). Also, I'd like to apologize for not having a chapter posted yet, I've been quite distracted today, and my procrastination has once again, kept me from my work. But I will post today, and hopefully it's 2 or 3 *With a possibility of 4 if I work nonstop till I go to bed* So I am very sorry, my friends :-( Enjoy guys! :-).)

*#*#*

(Patrick's POV)

 I'm starting to notice that Pete wasn't being himself. Usually he was always smiling, laughing, and has as much energy as a puppy. But it's been months since the kissing incident, and he's a little...Withdrawn from me. And I'm worried it's my fault. I'm hoping this is just a little bump in the road and I get my old Pete, back. Especially now that I just recently turned 12.

I can't lose him.

*#*#*

One day after school, Pete and I were helping each other with our homework. We went over to my house while my parents were gone, and we went to my room to do homework. Today's punishment- I mean, assignment, is Biology for him, and US History for me. Lovely.

He groaned and threw his pencil down across the room in frustration and said "I fucking hate Biology!! I'm not sure how the hell learning about how heat can be made by friction, is gonna help me in life!" I looked up at him and he rubbed his face with his hands. I giggled when he dropped his hands, cause he smeared the eyeliner that rimmed his dark brown eyes. He looked over at me and asked "What're you laughing at?" 

I tried to contain my giggles, and said "N-Nothing Pete." He shifted on my bed until he was sitting on his knees. He said "Nothing my ass, what is so funny, Stumph?!" I pointed at his smeared eye makeup and said "You rubbed your eyeliner off, dude....You look like a raccoon!" He looked down at his hands and discovered that black streaks, stained his tan skin. That's when he shot up off the bed, and ran into my bathroom. 

I was trying so hard not to burst up into laughter, cause he might tickle me, but it was hard. And the look or horror on his face when he saw the mess, I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe and I started crying. Then Pete looked over at me, and I knew I was dead.

He quickly ran over to me, and launched himself at me, crash landing on his bed, next to me. He nearly knocked us both off my bed, but somehow he didn't. I tried to get away, but he said "Oh no you don't, come 'ere Pattycakes!" He started tickling at my sides, making me laugh harder. Then he got me onto my back, and straddled me. I tried to move, but he just pinned me down using one hand, and also the weight from him sitting on my hips, using his knees to lock my lower half into place.

He smiled wickedly at me and started tickling me harder, making me laugh even louder, until it was starting to hurt. He started laughing too and said "Jesus, Patrick, your face is so red!!" I tried to gasp for air, but the air wouldn't come to me. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't even have a sound escape my body.

Then I felt Pete shift on my lap, and I stopped laughing. I looked up at him, and saw him looking down at me, his face blank, and his eyes locked on mine. We stared at each other for a few minutes, before he moved his hips again, causing his crotch to rub against mine, through our jeans.

The contact made me squirm a little, but it wasn't that bad. My eyes went back on Pete's, and they looked a little...Darker. After another minute or so, he slowly started moving his hips back and forth, now making me feel uncomfortable in my jeans. But I noticed he was the same way. He just stared down at me, his lips slightly parted, and continued the weird friction. 

Then he leaned over and rested his hands on either side of my head, and leaned down. He leaned down until his lips were inches from mine. Then he kept leaning until he kissed me. It was a soft kiss, and made me think back to the first time we kissed. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, just as gentle. I know that when adults kiss and stuff, it's romantic. I've watched a lot of yucky romance movies with my mom, and I remember what she told me once. She told me that "You should only kiss someone that means the world to you. Nowadays, people just kiss to kiss, but kissing someone means nothing unless they mean the world to you."...Looks like she was right.

I was afraid of Pete pulling away, but he didn't. He gently rested his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me again, moving his hips. We laid there and kissed for a few a few minutes, until he ran the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip, I guess trying to open my mouth. He pulled away for a second and looked at me. He said "It's okay...I just wanna deepen it, it's called a French kiss." I nodded and parted my lips a little. He kissed me again, then I felt him ease his tongue into my mouth. It felt a little weird, but I wasn't gonna say anything.

It felt weird, and that's when I felt his tongue brush against mine. It felt kinda gross, but I didn't want him to stop. So I mimicked him, and pushed my tongue back against his. So Pete was my first kiss and my first French kiss....Cool. 

The kiss started turning greater, and it was making me get really warm. Pete kept moving his hips, almost rocking back and forth like a rocking chair, and it was making us both feel weird...Down _there_. I rested my hands on his sides, and moved them down to the bottom of his shirt. I slipped my hands up under his shirt, and rested them on his sides. I saw it on a movie I watched with my mom and dad a couple days ago. 

His skin was really warm, and my hands were sweaty. I started pulling his shirt up and I got about halfway up, when he stopped. He pulled back and looked down at me, that same look of fear he had from the first time. I quickly propped myself up on my elbows and said "Pete, Pete...It's okay." I grabbed his face and had him look at me. I smiled and said "It's okay, it's okay." 

He shook his head and said "No...No it's not okay...It's _very far_ from okay!" He pulled away and yanked his shirt down. He tangled his fingers through his had and said "I just fucked up...I crossed the line, I'm way _fucking past_ crossing the line.." I started to panic and say "Pete relax, I wanted you to-" 

"I can't do this, Patrick."

I flinched as if I got shot and I asked "Wh-What?"

His eyes were shiny like when someone is about to cry, and he said "I'm sorry, Patrick...I can't do this, I can't do this to you..."

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes and my lip quiver. I swallowed and said "Pete-"

"I have to go, Patrick. I have to go, I'm so sorry." Before I could say anything else, he turned and ran out the door. 


	8. A Little Less Chapters, A LittIe More "I'm Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of the title from A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

.....I am so incredibly fucking sorry for today...I feel like shit for not posting more. I told you guys I was gonna write way more today, but it didn't happen...And now all you got today was one new update, and an apology from me. I got so distracted today, I barely got any work done. I had to keep rewriting the chapter cause if I had left Chrome for even a second, it would reload the page, and I'd lost almost everything I wrote..

And tomorrow I might not be able to write anything tomorrow, cause the boss of my boss at work, might pop up for a surprise visit, and if he's in a bad mood and I have my phone out, I might get in a lot of trouble, and maybe lose my job. It happened to a new girl, and she got fired...I wanted to let you guys know ahead of time, but if I work on updating after work, I will, and I'll try to update more on Friday.

Well I gotta go to bed now, I gotta get to work as soon as I possibly can tomorrow, so I'll see you guys after <3.

Goodnight Friends, I'll see you tomorrow :-) <3.

Again, I'm sorry for not delivering enough today 

:-(.


	9. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete stays away from Patrick, Patrick is heartbroken. Bert and his friends have a chat with Patrick during lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and post at least one chapter before work. I don't have to open up at work, until 9:40-9:45. If I post another one, then great! :-)

It's been a week since Pete ran out of my room, telling me we couldn't be friends anymore. I faked being happy for my mom and dad, but later that night, I cried myself to sleep. I clutched this stuffed shark Pete had got me when I was 7, which I named Bartholomew, and hoped he would comfort me.

I still couldn't understand why he kept freaking out about us kissing, but then I remembered him saying _"Patrick, I'm 5 years older than you. Kissing you when him 16, and you're 11, isn't okay to a lot of people...It's wrong."_

So that's why he stopped. He stopped and left cause he was too old for me, and thought he might get in trouble if anyone knew...But I never told a soul to anyone about what we've done. I would never do that to Pete. 

He barely even notices me at school anymore. Every time I see him, he's hanging around with his other friends. A few guys, a few girls. At lunch, he sits with them, instead of me...He barely ever sat with them and when he did, he invited me over so I wouldn't be lonely. Having almost no friends, you get lonely pretty quickly.

*#*#*

It was lunch time at school, so that.meant eating alone...Again. My mom packed my lunch as she always did. Today I had some leftover pizza, a bag with 3 of her awesome cookies, a chocolate pudding Snack Pack, a Banana, a can of Coke, and a sticky note that said _'Have a good day sweetie. Smile. -Mom'_

I sat near the trashcans like I used to, before I met Pete. I'm just hoping Bert and the rest of his gang, don't bother me. Now that Pete has almost entirely abandoned me, they have their opportunity to torture me. With that in mind, I quickly ate my pizza, ate my banana, and drank the Coke. Even though eating it quickly could make my stomach hurt, it's better than them stealing it, eating it, or pouring my drink on me.

I started eating my cookies, when I could hear someone say "Yo, there he is!" I quickly started eating at the second cookie, when Bert slid in the empty seat next to mine. He smiled and said "How ya doin' Pat, Patty, Patrick? Are you having a good day so far?" They laughed and snicked, butnif I didn't answer him, that might be a bad thing.

So I swallowed and said "Y-Yeah Bert, I'm having a good day...Although I'm not happy about this Algebra test I have coming up this week." They laughed again and Bert said "Damn Gee, Algebra? That sucks! I was never too good at Algebra...Come to think about it, I'm not really good with any of the wonderful subject, school has to offer."

Then the rest of them sat around me, except Ronnie and Max. They stood behind me. I looked over at Pete, hoping he'd see me, but he was focused on his friends. Bert then asked "Maybe if you tutored me, I might not be a straight F and a straight D student! How does that sound, Pattycakes??" Pete is the only one who gets to call me Pattycakes...Well, he was.

I swallowed and said "I-I don't know, Bert...The stuff you guys do is a lot harder that what I do..." They all laughed and Bert said "Aww, you're breaking my heart here, Patty! I thought we were buddies! You can handle helping me, you're smart right? That's why you wear glasses, right? Cause you're smart!" 

Then Max pulled off my glasses and said "Yeah, he's gotta be a braniac with these fucking things!" I looked back and saw Max try them on. He flinched and said "Whoa, you're fucking blind! Screw drugs man, I need these glasses!" They laughed and Ronnie said "Let me try them on dude!" 

Then Bert snatched the last cookie from my hand, and took a huge bite out of it. He smiled and said "Mmmmm...This is really good, did your mom make these? I gotta thank her." He ate the rest of the cookie, wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, and put his arm back around me.

He brought me close to him, and my stomach churned when I could smell his breath. It smelled like beer, and God knows what else, as if he doesn't brush his teeth. He said "Now I heard that young Peter hasn't been very nice to you lately...That he stopped being your buddy. That really sucks man, I'm sorry...It must be hard to have your best friend be so embarrassed of you, he had to dump you to get away."

I looked back at Pete, and saw him looking at me. I looked at him, pleading for help, but he just looked down and turned away. Bert said "Damn, Gee...That really does suck, I feel for you, man...It hurts right in here patting his chest where his heart is. 

He pouted, then he said "Well don't worry Pattycakes, who needs him anyways?! You got us! We'll be good to ya buddy!" Then he leaned in an whispered "Watch yourself, Stumph." Then he grabbed my head with both his hands, and gave me a big, peck kiss on my temple. He chuckled and said alright guys, let's go! Thanks for the cookie buddy! Oh and this to!" Snatching my Snack Pack up.

Ronnie dropped my glasses on the floor and said "Oops." Then Max smirked and stepped on them, making me flinch when I heard them break. He said "Oh man, I'm sorry Pat! I wasn't looking where I was going! I gotta be more careful!" The laughed and walked away, leaving me to pick up my broken glasses.

I looked up at Pete and he looked at me, his eyes moving to my glasses. I threw them away in the trash, and went back and grabbed my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder, slipping both straps in my arms, before walking out of the cafeteria.

Thankfully, I had a spair pair of the same glasses, hidden safely in my backpack.


	10. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's gone. It's been 4 years since anyone has seen him. Patrick is now 16. Still heartbroken.

(4 Year's Later)

(Patrick's POV)

It's been 4 years since he left. 4, lonely, hard, miserable years since I've seen Pete, and everyone else. He didn't go missing, everyone kept saying he dropped out. Rumor has it, he kept bragging to everyone that he was gonna drop out and go touring with a band he was in. I didn't even know he was in a band. I knew he played Bass, but he never told me he was in a band. I think the bands called Black...Something, I can't remember.

It's been nothing but hell since he left me. Bert and his friends have made things worse since Pete abandoned me, but made things even worse when he left. They steal my food, throw their drinks at me, knock my books out of my hands, they steal my homework, beat me up whenever the get the chance.... It's just worse now. I should hate Pete with all my might for leaving me to die here, but I can't...No matter how much I try, I can't hate him...What's wrong with me?

Well then again, I can never really hate anyone or hold a grudge against them. It's not who I am, and I don't like being angry at anyone...Although it's just really hard without Pete. He always made me feel relaxed and like I could actually breathe. Now that he's gone, I feel like I can't breathe.

I kinda made some new friends, recently. They're these kids that get bullied by Bert and his little pack of drug monkey's. Two of them are brothers, Gerard and Mikey Way. Another is a kid with a bog Afro, his name is Ray Toro. And another is a short kid, who's really sweet, his name is Frank Iero. I think Gerard and Frank really like each other, I've seen the way they've lookes at one another.

They've all been so nice to me, and have let me be their friend and hang out with them and stuff. So I guess I'm not really lonely anymore. I have a few classes with them, but I mainly have class's with Gerard. I have Choir with him, and he has a nice voice. I'm too chicken to join in sometimes. Well most of the time, the teacher doesn't even know I exist.

My parents have been great to me, and they know how hard it is without Pete. So they suggested I speak to someone about it. They've been taking me to a therapist since I was 14. It's actually very nice, really. I always thought therapist's always sat with a clipboard, their glasses hanging on the edge of their noses, doing nothing but judging me...And I also thought only crazy people and psychotic celebrities needed therapy. But no, I love my therapist, she's a very nice lady. It's nice having someone else to talk to and tell them how you feel, if you can't tell your friends and family.

My friends know I go to therapy twice a week, they don't make fun of me for it. My therapist, Stephanie, gave me a journal for me to write in every day. I write in the morning when I wake up, and before I go to bed at night, every day. I write down my dreams, thoughts, feelings, all that stuff. But I've never told anyone about what Pete and I did before he stopped being my friend...I kept that promise.

Stephanie believes that I have some abandonment issues and that I've become more introverted and depressed since Pete left...But I feel alright. I've told her that many times, but she just says I should take it easy, write in my journal, and do things everyday that help me move on. She wants me to forget about Pete, but when you've had a friend like Pete for years....You _never_ forget.

*#*#*

My alarm clock nearly scared me out of my bed Friday morning. I groaned and demanded the digital beast to be quiet, before I sat up. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my fist as if I was like a small child, and put my glasses on. I sat in bed, staring at the wall for a few minutes, before grabbing my journal from my nightstand. I grabbed the same pen I always used, and opened the journal up to a fresh page.

_Febuary 9th, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a dream last night. I dreamt I never met Pete. I dreamt he never helped me against Bert and his friends when I was 4 years old. I dreamt they just kept pelting me with rocks and that no one helped me. It frightened me because I don't think I would've made it this far if I had never met Pete. If he didn't exist, I probably would've went insane or had committed suicide at a young age. I know it must sound like I'd be overreacting, but you don't know what loneliness feels like. It feels like you're dead inside, or have no soul, and God is punishing you by making you live._

_You have no friends, no one likes you, you're afraid of everything, and he just laughs as he drags your spuless corpse by stings like you're a puppet. Ever since Pete left, I've felt as if that was me. Even though I have new friends, they don't make me feel the way Pete made me feel. They make me happy, don't get me wrong, but when I'm with them I can still feel the loneliness, eat away at my soul. If I had never had the honor of being friends with Pete Wentz, I would've just become a tragic story on the news, and no one would ever miss me if I was gone._

_Today is Friday, so I'm happy it's the weekend. Although I never really do anything on the weekends anymore, I can stay home, read, watch TV, sleep, and just drown in my thoughts. I hope today is a good day._

_-Patrick_

I put the cap back on my pen, and got out of bed. After I got ready, I said bye to my mom and dad, and left for school. My mom got me a car for my 16th birthday, and I got my license and stuff. It's nothing super fancy, it's just a 1996 Gray Honda Civic, it was my Aunts old car that she let my mom have to give to me. I like my car, and I'm a good driver, I think.

Once I got to school, I could feel my palms start to sweat...I always get nervous when I come to school, cause of Bert and his friends and everyone else. _Come on Patrick, get a hold of yourself._ Be a man! I took a deep breath and exhaled before grabbing my stuff, and getting out of the car.

_ Here I go _

*#*#*

Hey guys! I'm sorry for being gone the past couple days, I've been a bit busy, but today I'll hopefully post more chapters! :-). I apologize if this one is really short, but the other ones will be longer :-). I was wondering what kinda car Patrick had before FOB, I just guessed a Honda Civic, cause my brother has one. He calls it LaHonda xD. And I came to fInd out that Patrick really DID have a Honda Civic, so I just creeped myself out omg xD. 

Alright enjoy guys! :-)

 

New, longer chapters, coming up! :-)

 

<3


	11. Choir Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick in Choir with Gerard. They get an assignment for their finale at the end of the school year.

(Okay so for Patrick's journal entry, I had fast forwarded to 2001, and it says Patrick is 16, he will STILL be 16, his birthday isn't till May, so that's why I changed it to 2001...Also I changed the date to 2001 for another particular reason...Which will mention a certain song from a certain movie that was released in 2001, and they will be revealed in the chapter. Thanks guys! :-).)

*#*#*

It was 7th period, and I couldn't wait to get home. Surprisingly, Bert and his band of lost puppies, haven't really bugged me today. Although that might change, cause I have Gym last period with Frank and Ray. I hate Gym. I lack good hand-eye coordination, I can't exercise much without getting winded or sweating a lot...I've gained a lot more weight since Pete left. I just turned to food cause it helped me deal with it before I ever had my friends.

Gerard and I dodged paper wads that kids were throwing at each other, some being thrown at us as we were sitting in our seats. That's when our teacher walked in and closed the door behind her. "Alright guys, calm it down, and listen up." Everyone shut up and she said "Well, being as there are 3 more months left in this school year, finals will come sooner or later. With that said, I talked to Principal Urie, and he allowed us to do something very special for our Choir final. On the last week of school, we will have an assembly, which will actually be our little version of American Idol." (A/N: Idk when AI actually began, just go with it.) Everyone just looked at each other confused and she continued.

"Meaning, each of you, will chose a song, a school appropriate one anyways, and you will sing it in front of the whole school." My eyes went wide, and I felt a lump form in my throat. I barely even speak in this class, yet I have to _sing_ in front of the whole school or fail my final?

She said "I know this must be very frightening for some of you, but you must participate or fail. Your choice. Now I'll give you the period to choice your song, and before you leave this class, I want you to write the song along with your name, on a piece of paper and turn it in. Go ahead." 

Gerard and I looked st each other and he said "Man...Why did I ever chose this class?" I nodded and said "I know...I can't sing in front of the whole school Gerard, everyone will laugh at me!" He said "Patrick relax, it's gonna be embarrassing for everyone. And I'm sure you probably sing better than these high pitched hyena's or these tone deaf bears. No one has ever hears you sing before, you should sing something for us sometime!" 

My face turned red, and that's when I heard someone laugh. We looked and saw this girl we knew named Lindsey, laughing at us. Lindsey came here from Scottland and she is really snobby and thinks she's the best thing ever invented since sliced bread. _(A/N: Fun fact, Betty White is actually OLDER than sliced bread. She was born in 1922, and the guy who invented sliced bread, did it in 1928. Just in case you didn't love Betty White or loved her enough, here ya go.)_

She said "Him? Singin'?! Oh mah Gawd, I think I'd go deaf from that! The loser is afraid of his own shadow, what makes ya think he's gunna sing fer da whole student body?!" (A/N: Sorry if it sucks, I want her to sound Scottish since she is Scottish.) 

Eveeyone laughed and I immediately blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Gerard rolled his eyes and said "Oh shut up Lindsey, he probably sings better than you! You sound like a dying cat!" Everyone laughed harder at Lindsey, and she rolled her eyes and stopped talking.I looked at Gerard and smiled a little "Thanks." He smiled and said "No problems."

*#*#*

"Why don't you just sing a David Bowie song? Or Prince? You love David Bowie and Prince!" I groaned and said "I know, but I wanna sing something different...All I listen to when I'm at home is my dads Frank Sinatra records, David Bowie, Prince, I just need something different, Gerard." 

And that's when it hit me. I looked up at him and said "Mad World." He looked at me confused and asked "What?" He said "Remember when we all went to see Donnie Darko when it came out? That song that played at the end when we found out that Donnie really died when that jet engine crashed in his room?" He nodded and said "Yeah, what about it?" 

I said "The song that played at the end...It's called Mad World. It was done by some British band called Tears For Fears, but some guy named Gary Jules sung it for the movie...Remember?" He thought for a second and said "Oh, right! That sad song, right?" I nodded and said "Yeah...I wanna do that song." 

He looked at me confused and asked "Why? It's so....Depressing." I shrugged said "I just want to..." He looked at me for a brief momenf, before nodding. He smiled and said "Okay buddy. Go ahead...But you WILL sing it for us one day. Just you wait."

*#*#*

After class ended any everyone turned in their songs, Gerard and I walked out. I asked "So what did you pick?" He smiled and said "Burn by The Cure." I smiled and asked "That song from The Crow? Where he's putting on the makeup and stuff?" He smiled and said "Yep!" I smiled and said "Wow Gerard, that's awesome! And with the way you sing, I'm sure you'll nail it!"

He smiled and said "Thanks! Hey, ya wanna come over tomorrow? My mom rented Donnie Darko, and all the guys are coming over to watch it! I smiled and said "Sure!" He smiled and said "Great! See ya tomorrow, bye Patrick!" And ran off to his next class. I groaned when I realized I have gym...Great.

*#*#*

Okay so now you all know why I changed it to 2001, cause of Donnie Darko xD. Great, now I wanna watch it, but I don't have it! x(. And now I know some of you must be confused cause I'm having all of MCR in Chicago instead of New Jersey, but it's a story..It's just a fictional story, you could put them on fucking Mars if you wanted to :-). And i dont care if any of the timelines are a bit off, Just go with it and have fun with the story :-). If you're someone who's hellbent on wanting every.single.detail in a story or movie or whatever to be completely right and 1000% accurate, yeah you might have a problem xD. All right, keep reading y'all! :-)

 

<3


	12. Seeing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets asked to run an errand for his mom.

Somehow, I survived gym. Although I didn't really like it when Bert said "Hey Stumph, nice tits!" When I was struggling to pull my gym shirt down and when I finally did, it was a little tight. But I had Frank and Ray there with me, so it wasn't as bad.

When I finally got home, I walked through the door, and dropped my bag by the door. I groaned and my mom poked her head out from the kitchen. She smiled and said "Hi sweetie! How was school?" I said "Fine...Boring." She snorted and said "Don't I know it...Hey, could you do me a little favor?" I nodded and asked "Sure, what is it?" 

She said "I forgot to get sugar, tin foil, trash bags, and dryer sheets, would you mind running to the grocery store and get them for me? Here, I'll give you the money." I smiled and said "Sure mom, no problem." She smiled and said "Thank you so much...You're such a good boy." I smiled a little and she gave me money to get the stuff. She smiled and said "Don't stay out too long, dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and said "Yes ma'am." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before I walked out.

*#*#*

I whistled a tune from a Frank Sinatra song as I roamed the aisles of the grocery store mom always goes to. I've found almost everything except for the sugar. I saw someone in the aisle with me, looking at cookies, so I figured I'd ask them. But I'm too shy to ask for help. And the person looks rather intimidating. It was a tall guy, with tanned skin, dark hair, wearing all black, with lots of colorful tattoos on his arms. I couldn't see their face cause their back was facing me, and I didn't wanna upset them. 

But I need to find the sugar so I can get home. I don't care if they jump me later, I'm finding the sugar for my mom. So I took a deep breath, exhaled, and whiped my hands on my worn out jeans, and walked up to them. I asked "E-Excuse me...Do you happen to know where the sugar is, in this store?"

The guy said without looking at me "Yeah, its a couple aisles down on the right, I think." I suddenly froze at the sound of their voice. It reminded me.of something...More importantly, someone. I swallowed and felt chills down my spine before I asked "Um....P-Pete?" He froze in his spot, mid reach for a container of Oreo's, before slowly turning to look at me.

The dark brown eyes that haunted me for 4 long years, were staring into my green ones. It was Pete. But he looked so different. He looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes, his smile in resting frown...It wasn't the same Pete I knew. He scanned my face, as if he was trying to figure out if he's seen me before. Then his eyes slowly widened and he asked "Oh my God...Patrick?....No fucking way..."

*#*#*

I was trying to figure out what I should even say to him, we're just staring at each other like we've both just seen a ghost. Should I scream at him, cuss him out in the aisle for abandoning me? Should I just break down and cry? But all I could say was "What...What are you doing here?" 

He smiled a little and said "I decided to come back to Chicago...How are you?! You look so different, how old are you right now?!" I said "I'm 16...You?" He said "21...You don't look like you're 16." I swallowed and said "Y-Yeah and you don't look 21." He chuckled and said "Oh my God, it's so good to see you!" Then he threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. A hug in which I didn't hug back due to the fact I was paralyzed in shock.

He sighed against my neck, and the feeling of his hot breath on my neck, gave me chills. He said "I missed you.." That's when I snapped out of it and said "I um...I-I have to go...Excuse me." I quickly shook out of his hold and quickly walked to the registers with my basket of items. I could hear Pete behind me, calling me name, but I ignored him. Luckily there wasn't a line at the register I went to, so I just walked up, and set my basket down on the conveyor belt. The lady there, a bored looking teenager girl, gave me a look and scanned my stuff, and gave me my total. I quickly handed her the money, and looked back to see a woman come up behind me, with Pete behind her.

Pete was staring at me, total confusion tattooed on his face, but I just looked away, grabbed my items, and hurried out to my car. I fumbled getting my keys out of my pocket, and ended up dropping them to the ground. I groaned and reached down to grab them, when a tan hand snatched them up before I could get them. I looked up to see Pete towering above me, and I slowly stood back upright. 

I said "Give me my keys, Pete. I gotta get home." He said "Not until you tell me why you ran away from me in there." I sighed and said "Pete-" He cut me off and said "No Patrick, why did you run out on me?" That's when something in me just snapped and I yelled "CAUSE YOU RAN OUT ON ME, PETE!" He flinched a little in surprise, and I felt my blood boil. I inched closer to his face and asked "Do you know how it felt when you ran out on me, Pete?! You...You..." I don't wanna cuss, cause cussing is rude, but "You fucking broke my heart, Pete! It hurt like hell when you left! Four long years, I spent, without you! You were my best fucking friend, and you fucking ran out on me cause you were too much of a chicken shit to be around me!" 

His jaw was to the ground and I felt tears swelling in my eyes. One tried to escape, but I quickly wiped it away. I refuse to cry in front of him. He said "I had nobody else when you left, Pete, NOBODY! I was alone for 3 years before I made some friends who were fitting shit from Bert and his junky friends! I've been in therapy for 4 years because of you! I tried to kill myself once after you left! And now you just waltz back to Chicago, waltz back into my life, thinking it'll be as if you never left, well it's not!" 

I could see tears glistening in his eyes from the sunlight. He was looking at me as if I just shot him...Now he knows how I feel. I snatched my keys out of his hand and said "Just...Just leave me alone, Pete." I turned and quickly unlocked the drivers side door, and quickly got in, slamming the door shut behind me. That's when Pete jogged over to the passengers side, and banged on the window.

I said "Pete, leave me alone! Go home!" He said "Let me in, Patrick." I said "Fuck you, go away! Cause that's what you're good at, right Pete? Going away?!" I felt the tears coming again, but this time, I didn't fight them. I gripped the steering wheel tight and started crying. Pete saw it and ran back over to my side, opening the door. He squatted down to my level and said "C'mere." He pulled me into a hug, and hugged me tight. He rubbed my back with his hand and this time, I hugged back, wrapping my arms around his neck, buried my head in his shoulder, and just cried my heart out.

*#*#*

PETE'S BACK Y'ALL!! <3


	13. Don't Be Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick talk in Patrick's car. This chapter may or may not be short.

After crying until I couldn't cry anymore, I found myself sitting in my car, with Pete in the passengers seat. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he asked "Do your new friends treat you right?" I looked over at him and said "Yeah, they're great...They're really cool...You'd like them." He nodded and asked "You said McCracken's still bugging you?" I nodded and said "Yep...Since day one." He nodded and said "I think I need to have a little chat with him." I rolled my eyes and said "That's not gonna do anything, Pete, he doesn't listen to anyone.."

Silence fell over us again, until he asked "Do you really hate me?" I looked over at him and I could see a sad, guilty, and almost dead look in his eyes. I shook my head and said "No...No I don't." He swallowed and said "I don't believe you...If I were you, I would've bashed my face in the minute you saw me...I wouldn't blame you." Again, I shook my head and said "I wouldn't...I wanted to hate you."

He looked up at me through his eyelashes, his head still down. I said "I tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn't...I don't know why....Maybe it's cause I don't stay mad at anyone for that long...Cause holding a great amount of hate for someone for years, it just...I just eats away at you until it destroys you...I don't hate you, Pete...I don't blame you, I wouldn't wanna stay in Chicago forever, either."

He had his head against the head rest, his eyes fixed on me. I just leaned against the steering wheel, being careful to avoid the horn. He chewed on his bottom lip and asked "How's your mom and dad?" I smiled and said "They're good....How are yours? I haven't spoken to them in a long time." He smiled, but his smile faded a little when he said "They're not talking to me right now....Neither is Andrew or Hillary." I felt bad for him, cause he was really close with his parents and his siblings. Hell, they treated me like I was apart of the family, too. 

I could feel a question just eating at me and it wouldn't go away, till I asked it. Then I looked down and sked "Why'd you come back...To Chicago?" I then looked yo at him, and he instantly looked a little nervous. I watched him picking the chipped black paint on his fingernails, one of his most obvious signs when he lies, and then said "I uh...I just finished a big tour with my band...Figured I'd come back home for a break." Yep, he's lying. But I'm not gonna say anything.

I smiled and asked "How was it? Did you have fun?" He smiled and said "Y-Yeah, yeah man, I had a lot of fun! We played a lot of shows, got to meet tons of people, we're even getting signed with a record label!" I smiled and asked "Really? That's great, Pete! What label? I could look them up!" His eyes widened and he said "I-I u-um...Oh-Oh yeah its uh, it's called...Um...Well shit, Pattycakes, we've had a lot of labels wanting a deal with us, it's hard to remember..." 

I just giggled and said "You're a horrible liar, you know that right?" He sighed and hung his head. He said "I know." I smiled and he looked back up at me. We once again fell silent and he asked "How are you gonna explain your puffy red eyes to your mom?" I looked at my eyes through the rearview mirror and saw they were in fact, red and puffy. I groaned and said "I'll just tell her that it was some pollen...She'll believe me."

He nodded and said "I really am sorry for what I did to you, Patrick..." His voice turning sad. I said "Don't be sorry, Pete...Like I said, I don't blame you for wanting to leave Chicago, it gets pretty boring here." He smiled and asked "Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I said "I can't, I'm gonna go over to my friend Gerard's, tomorrow....Him and I and the rest of my friends, are gonna watch Donnie Darko and whatever else he's got." He nodded and said "Oh...Okay..." That's when I smiled and said "Buuutttt, maybe I can asked Gerard if it's okay if you come."

He smiled and said "Okay...Wait, how old are your friends?" I chuckled and said "Gerard is 18, Frank is 17, Mikey is 15, and Ray is 18." (A/N: Not true, but just go with it.) He nodded and said "O-Okay...I just don't want your friends to be uncomfortable around me..." I said "They won't, don't worry." He nodded and smiled. "Okay." 

I smiled and said "I gotta get hone now, my mom might be wondering where I am...Bye Pete." He smiled and said "Bye Patrick." He opened his door and started to get out, when he stopped. He asked "Oh hey, can I have your number?" I nodded and said "Yeah, sure." I pulled my little flip phone out and handed it to him. He smiled and said "Thanks." He quickly typed his number in, and handed it back to me. He said "I'll text you in a little bit...Bye Pattycakes." I smiled and said "Bye Pete." 

He closed the door behind him and walked off back into the store, and I drove back home...If she asks, I'll just say it was busy at the store. *#*#* When I got back home, I turned the car off, and felt my phone, vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket, and saw I got a new text message from...Hmmmm, I wonder who. I flipped my phone open, and saw this on my screen. 

**_ Heyyyy Pattycakes :p. _ **

I chuckled and shook my head...Pete is something. I'm not sure what, but he really is something.


	14. Movie Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick ans Pete go to Gerard's the next day. Some stuff happens. Donnie Darko.

Pete and I talked back and forth for awhile last night. We didn't go to sleep till near 2 in the morning. But I talked to Gerard and asked if I could bring him over, and he said it was cool. When I said bye to my mom and dad, I told them I might be back later cause we were gonna watch more movies. But they're cool and they trust me, so now I'm gonna go pick up Pete.

He told me to pick him up at the store where we were yesterday, which I did, and now we are on our way to Gerard's house. When we got there, I looked at him and saw he was nervous. I chuckled and rested my hand on his shoulder. I said "It'll be fine...My friends are harmless, they couldn't hurt a fly." 

He sighed and said "Okay. Let's go." We got out and closed our doors before Pete followed me up the driveway to the front door. I banged on the door, while Pete repeatedly rang the doorbell. Finally the front door opened, and Gerard narrowed his eyes at us. I smiled and said "Hey sleepyhead." He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes still narrowed, and said "You are both lucky that I have had 3 cups of coffee today...Otherwise if you had kept ringing that goddamn doorbell, YOU DONT KNOW WHAT KIND OF HELL I COULD BRING YOU!"

Pete looked at me and I busted up laughing. I said "Oh don't worry Pete, Princess Gerard here is grumpy in the morning...But when he's had like 10 cups of coffee, he's usually sweeter." Gerard grumbled and I said "We apologize, fair Princess." He took another sip before saying "Damn straight. You may enter." We laughed and followed him inside.

Mikey was sitting on the couch in the living room, texting away on his phone, as usual. And Ray and Frank we laughing about something. Gerard closed the door behind us and said "Alright bitches, listen up!" Everyone looked at Gerard and then Gerard looked at Pete. He pointed to Pete and said "Guys, this is Patrick's friend, Pete, Pete, this is my little brother, Mikey, my friend Ray, and my friend Frank." Pete smiled and said "Hi."

Mikey and Ray smiled at Pete and said hi...Then there was Frank. Frank gave Pete a dirty look, and I raised an eyebrow. Frank came towards us and asked "This is THE Pete? The same Pete that walked out on you, 4 years ago?" I swallowed and said "Y-Yeah, um...What's your point, Frank?" Pete looked at me for help, and when he looked back at Frank, Frank right hooked him in the jaw, causing Pete to fall to the ground on his back.

I jumped and yelled "FRANK!!" Gerard quickly said "Whoa, WHOA FRANKIE!" He grabbed Frank by the arm and tried to drag him away, but for a guy that's usually very sweet and 2 inches taller than me, he's a little weasel. Ray and Mikey quickly helped Gerard get Frank away from Pete, and I dropped down to help Pete get up. I asked "Pete?! Pete, you okay?" Pete groaned and held his cheek. He asked "I thought you said they were harmless?" I helped pull him to his feet and I said "They are, but I didn't realize Frank was part Clint Eastwood, come on." 

Once I got him to his feet, I looked at Frank and yelled "What the fuck, Frank?!" Frank sighed and said "Sorry...I got out of hand...I was thinking about bad stuff....Sorry, Pete." He held his cheek and said "Nah, it's all good...I kinda deserved it." Gerard said "Ooohkay, let me get you an ice pack before y'all turn my house into Fight Club, then it's movie time!" 

*#*#*

After Gerard gave him an ice pack, we all grabbed snacks and we followed Gerard down to his room in the basement. And yes, Gerard sleeps in the basement, he likes feeling like a bat or a Vampire. Then he said "Alright pick your spot guys, but if you complain, I'll assign seats for you bitches, got it?" We nodded and he said "Good...DIBS ON MY BED!" Frank said "ME TOO!" Ray yelled "BEANBAG CHAIRS MINE!" Mikey yelled "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Mikey ran over to get the beanbag chair, but tripped and landed hard on the carpet, making us all bust up laughing. 

Ray laughed and said "Okay, since I feel sorry for ya Mikey, you can have it." Mikey got up, foxed his clothes and glasses, and said "That's right, you better." Ray just laughed and sat down on the floor, when Mikey sat in the chair. Frank and Gerard scooted ose together and Gerard said "Pete? Patrick? There's room for two more up here if you want." 

We nodded and got on the bed with them, me against Gerard, and Pete against me. It wasn't crowded or cramped at all, we all fit on there just fine. Then Gerard started the movie.

*#*#*

We were part way into the movie, but here's what I'm observing. Mikey is on his phone. Ray is really focused on the movie while also consuming the Twizzlers. Pete and I are watching the movie, and Gerard and Frank are messing with each other and flirting a lot. We had reached the part where Donnie is talking to a therapist and is now saying he fantasizes about sex, Dr.Thurman asked Donnie "Do you still think about girls a lot?" Donnie said "Yeah." I looked over at Pete, and his eyes were locked on the screen.

Then I think I missed a couple lines, cause all I heard next was Donnie saying "I think about fucking a lot during school." Then I look at Frank and Gerard, and I caught Frank whispering in Gerard's ear, then kissing a part of his jaw, making Gerard giggle....I knew it. Then when I looked at the screen, all I see is Jake Gyllenhaal, shoving hins hand down his pants. I looked away embarrassed cause well, I'm not really comfortable watching Jake Gyllenhaal trying to jerk off in front of me, while I'm sitting with 5 dudes...2 of which I'm afraid, might fuck next to me if they keep it up.

Soon after I became lost in the movie and near the ending, I felt Pete gently nudge me with his elbow. I snapped out of my trance, and looked at him. He was trying not to laugh, when he leaned in and whispered "I think Gerard wants to give Frank a happy ending." I followed his gaze and to my horror, I could see Gerard, slowly and trying to be sneaky, while jerking Frank off, underneath the blanket that they were using to cover up. Gerard pretended to be watching the movie while Frank was trying to be quiet, slightly squirming.

I looked over at him, my face twisted in disgust.he nearly busted up laughing, but we stayed quiet....I just scooted away from them, and scooted a little closer to him. He smiled and put his arm around me. I blushed a little and he whispered "Don't worry, Pattycakes...I'll protect you." 

...Boy, I hope so.


	15. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick sings Mad World for the guys.

As we sat and listened to Mad World playing at the end of the movie, Gerard said "Oh yeah!" He turned to me and said "Patrick...I think you need to sing for us, now." My face heated up and Pete looked at me confused, as did the rest of the boys. Pete asked "What?"

I gave Gerard a look that screamed _'I hate you'_ but he smiled, the picture of innocence. I sighed and said "What he means is him and I are in Choir together, and for our final, everyone in class has to sing a song in front of the whole school...Gerard's gonna sing Burn by The Cure, and I'm gonna be singing this song playing on the ending here. He told me.I need to sing for you guys at some point, cause you've never heard me sing before."

Frank smiled and said "Dude, that's awesome!" Ray said "We'd love to hear you sing, Patrick!" Pete just smiled at me, his full of life smile that he used to have, and said "So would I." I instantly felt very nervous, cause they've never heard me sing before...And I think I'm _horrible_ at singing....What if they laugh at me?

I asked "Gerard, don't you have a piano upstairs?" He nodded and said "Yeah, come on." We all went upstairs, and he pulles the piano chair out for me. I slowly say down and with shaky, sweaty hands, I started playing the song. I had memorized the sheet music a while back, so I didn't need it. I play piano a lot.

I closed my eyes, swallowed the lump in my throat, and started singing.

 _"All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_  
_And their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow..."_

I kept my eyes closed, but I could feel their eyes burning into me, so I just kept playing.

 _"And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_'I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad world_  
_Mad world_ _..."_

*#*#*

(Pete's POV)

His voice...

Patrick has the voice of a fucking 1000 Angel choir.

I've never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life. And just hearing that way his voice sounded...The way it sounded so sad, and hurt....I really did break his heart.

It's all my fault...Everything has always been my fucking fault. My parents hate me, my brother and sister hate me, and I made Patrick hate me, even though he said he doesn't...I'm a fucking joke.

Patrick deserves better than me.

I could never make him happy again.

*#*#*

(Patrick's POV)

 _"Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy birthday, happy birthday_  
_And to feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen..."_

Well...So far so good...I think. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at Pete, who's eyes were shiny with tears...I don't know if it was from me singing, or anything else _._

 _"Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
 _Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
 _Look right through me, look right through me._  
  
_And I find it kinda funny_  
 _I find it kinda sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying_  
 _Are the best I've ever had_  
 _I find it hard to tell you_  
 _I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles_  
 _It's a very, very mad world, mad world.._  
  
_Enlarging your world_  
 _Mad world..."_

I played the final keys, before I finished. I pulled my hands back, ready to be laughed at, when all I got was everyone cheering and clapping. I opened my eyes and looked at all the guys, who were smiling down at me...All except Pete, he just stood there, frozen. 

Gerard said "Oh my fucking God, Patrick!!! You were amazing! Your voice is so beautiful!!" They all agreed, and I got hugs from everyone. When I got up, I looked at Pete and asked "So?...What did you think?" 

Pete just stared at me, his eyes still shiny, trying to speak, but couldn't. Then he swallowed and said "I-I'm sorry...I-I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys, thank you so much for letting me hang out with you." He turned and started walking out the door and I yelled "Pete? Pete, wait!" I said "I'll be right back...Pete!" 

I quickly hurried after him outside, and saw he was hurrying down the driveway, and I needed to stop him. "Pete! Pete get back here! Pete, please!! Goddammit Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, fucking STOP!" He stopped and I could hear the faint sound of sobbing...Coming from Pete.

He said "You were fucking amazing in there, buddy...But that's not why I'm crying." I slowly came over to him and asked "Pete?...Pete please, talk to me.." He turned and looked at me, his beautiful eyes, slightly red from the crying. He said "I fucked up, Patrick. I fucked up everything between us...But I'm just a fuck up in general, apparently." 

I rested my hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. I said "You didn't fuck up anything between us, Pete...And you're not a fuck up, either." He said "Yes I am...And I did, o ruined everything between us...I left you, I hurt you, you're in therapy because of me, you said it yourself! I can't be around you without hurting you!" 

I said "Pete-" he cut me off and said "Patrick, I've been in love with you since the day we met!" I froze in my spot, and just stared at him...I couldn't even form a sentence. He kept sobbing and said "You were the most beautiful thing in my entire life! You were the only real friend I had! I never cared if I got made fun of for being your friend, cause I loved you! I loved you so much, Pattycakes! And when I kissed you...I fell even harder. But I couldn't because I was afraid of getting in trouble...And what I did to you in your room...I felt like I molested you! That's when I had to leave, because I was afraid of doing something worse! Patrick, you meant everything to me, and you still do...I thought about you every fucking day since I left and when I left Chicago! But you deserve better than me!"

It brokw my heart seeing him cry...I've never seen him acrually _cry_. I said "C'mere." saying what he said to me yesterday when I cried myself out. I pulled him into a hug, and he quickly hugged me back, holding on for dear life. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and cried. I didn't care. I'd always let him have my shoulder to cry on. I rubbed his back and whispered "Shhhh, it's okay...It's okay, shhhh."

One thing I could never erase from my mind, 

Was hearing Pete Wentz tell me he's in love with me.

 


	16. A Dean/Misha One Shot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question.

Hi guys! I hope you all are enjoying all my recent updates, but I would like to ask you guys something.... I am NOT a one OTP ship, no, I have MAAAANY OTPs. One of the biggest, being Destiel (I ship Destiel.... _Immensely_.) As I do the same with Cockles.

But I wanna start my first Destiel/Cockles work, but starting with a Dean/Misha one shot. (I know it's not Destiel, but I wanna see how it goe, since Misha is...Well, _Misha_.)

I keep thinking about this concept where Dean is either 17 or 18, loses all the money John gave him for a certain period of time to keep him and Sam fed, so he's selling himself to make some money quick. Then he meets Misha, and so on and so forth.

Would you guys enjoy that idea? Of course I'm gonna keep working on this story, of course I will, just a little project on the side for enjoyment :-).

Alright thanks guys! :-)

 

<3


	17. Quick Apology

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been really busy and I haven't had too much free time. I WILL be posting tomorrow, and again, I'm sorry for tllhe delay. 

Goodnight friends! Sweet dreams! :-)

<3


	18. Again, Another Apology

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, I was gonna post at work, but my boss told me we had to cut back on being on our phones, or else the owners was gonna be REALLY mad. Also, I found out last night thaty grandma was in the hospital for kidney problems and blood sugar, and I wasn't gonna be on my phone while I was seeing her. She hasn't seen me in about 2 or 3 years. BUT I have most of my new chapter written, and I'm gonna try and post it before I go to work today, if I don't, then you'll get it later. Sorry for all this, guys :-(.


	19. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete pours his heart out. Cute fluffity fluff :3.

After what happened at Gerard's house, I told the guys I had to go so I could calm him down, and they understood. I asked Pete where he wanted to go, and he said to go to the park where we used to play a lot when we were little. Once we got there, we just sat in the car and talked for a little while. Then Pete started talking about when he left.

"I wanted to be something...I wanted to be a star. Have people know me, love me, adoring fans, screaming my name till I go deaf. I told everyone I was dropping out to become a rock star...I was gonna be a rock star, get signed to a big record deal, be so rich I don't have to work if i didn't want to, or ever have to worry about debt or struggling. And I was gonna play like an all star, party like a rock star, and fuck like a porn star...And live like a God."

He stopped for a minute and chuckled. "Boy was I wrong..All I ever got was playing in shitty, disgusting bars and clubs, getting treated like shit by everyone, getting laughed at, going to jail...When we came back to Chicago, my parents wanted nothing to do with me, nothing...I'm forced to crash with my friend Bob and his parents, cause I got nowhere else to go..., and I know I'm a fucking burden to them...I left Chicago a dreamer, but now I'm nothing...I'm no one." He stared blankly ahead, and tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and looked at him. I said "You're someone to me."

He looked over at me and I said "You have always been awesome to me...I kinda worshipped the ground you walked on. Sometimes I was afraid I was annoying you, following you around like a lost puppy. But Pete, there's always gonna be people hating you, and who don't agree with you, cause it's life. You can't always win everyone, it's not how it works."

He just stared at me, glassy eyed, and he said "You never annoyed me, Patrick. I loved having you as my friend...Hell when I left, I cried for month, cause I left you...You are the only real friend I've had. Sure I had my friends from school, and my brother and sister, but no one understood me as much as you. I hate myself for hurting you, and that's one of the main reasons why I left...Cause I couldn't look at you without imagining how heartbroken you were....It's always been you."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?" He chuckled and said "I kinda explained that back at Gerard's.." That's when I thought back to what he said. "Patrick, I've been in love with you since the day we met!" "You were the most beautiful thing in my entire life!" "Patrick, you meant everything to me, and you still do." I looked back at him and he said "I've loved you since the very beginning. You were the only friend I had when we first meant...No one else compared to you. All my other friends, pfft...They weren't my friends. They wouldn't care if I dropped dead in front of them. You were there this whole time. And I was fucking stupid for leaving you...And I'll never leave you alone, ever again."

I smiled and said "You know, I would give you endless chances, Pete. I could never stay mad at anyone, let alone, you." He smiled a little and then his smile disappeared. He said "Don't do that....You give me one more chance. Just one. If I fuck up, which I hope I never do again, then that's it. Don't give me another chance, just drop me. Cause you shouldn't hold onto me, forever...It's not fair...Promise me, okay?" I nodded and said "I promise."

He smiled and said "You look great, buddy." I snorted and said "Yeah right." He drew his eyebrows together in confusion and asked "What?" I said "Dude, look at me...I'm not cute or adorable. I'm fat, my clothes barely fit anymore, I have side burns, I'm hideous!" He said "Patrick Martin Stumph, you are the most adorable fucking thing to breathe and walk on this planet, don'tyou ever say that again." I just chuckled and shook my head.

He turned and positioned himself to look at me better and he said "Don't laugh, I mean it....You really are beautiful, Pattycakes." He scooted closer to me and said "You always have been...And you always will be." I looked at him and I saw the Pete I knew. The Pete I've always known. He gently grabbed my pale face in his tan hands, and smiled big. He brushed my cheek with his thumb and said "My beautiful Patty..." That's when he leaned in and kissed me. I missed kissing him, so much. And feeling it after four years, takes me back to the first kiss. I never thought I was gonna see him again, but now that he's back, I feel happy again. I let my eyes close and smiled against his lips, before kissing back.

*#*#*

We had sat and kissed for a long time, only stopping to breathe before going back in. And for a while, it got a little heated. But I wasn't gonna push him...I don't wanna lose him again. Then we just sat in silence for a few minutes, holding hands.

Then he spoke. "I actually went to jail when I was gone." I looked at him shocked and asked "What happened?" He said "Well I didn't spend all four years in jail...I spent six months, though...While we were "touring" a couple of my band mates got in a fight with some assholes who gave us shit all night during one of our shows. Then a the fight got worse, and next thing I know, shots got fired, and some kid got killed...I tried to help stop it, but I couldn't stop my friend from shooting the kid. He died before any help could get to him. The cops got called before shots got fired, and we could hear sirens. People started running, and we started running back to our van, but before I could get in, the guy that shot the kid, just shoved me out and said "Sorry Pete, no hard feelings" and they took off...They just left me."

Wow. They just left him to get arrested? How could they do that? Pete couldn't hurt a fly. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't defend himself if he needed to. He sighed and said "After they left, I could hear the sirens. I didn't run though. Everyone else did. I stayed with the kids body until they came. If I bailed and ran, I would've been in there longer. They interrogated me, and I fully cooperated with them. I gave them my bandmates' names, but I couldn't give the names of the other guys, cause I had no idea who they were. I thought I was gonna be released, until they found an outstanding warrant for my arrest. I had a suspended license and had shoplifted st a Walmart while we were in Arizona. We didn't have enough money for food, so I stole a bunch of food, got caught, but ran bailed before anyone could catch me. But that caught up to me, and I spent a year in jail, and had to pay a $2,500 fine. I asked my parents to help cause I only had $800 in my account, so they wired the rest. I was gonna get a year, but since it was a misdemeanor and I helped the cops the whole time and behaved, I got six months."

I swallowed and asked "Did...Did anyone...Hurt you while you were in there?" He nodded and said "Yeah...I got beat up a couple times...And um...Some guy tried to rape me while I got stuck washing laundry with him, and I killed him." My eyes went wide and I just stared at him in horror. I saw his eyes get glassy and he said "He punched me in the face a few times to knock me out and tried to bend me over one of the tables...But I fought back and smashed his head against the wall until he died. I thought I was gonna get more time for sure, but the guards liked me, I was nothing but good and cooperative to them, and they hated the guy. They knew it was nothing but self defense, and I didn't get extra time...Cause when you're in jail, you are fighting for your life, every day. And when you get thrown into the Lion's den, you gotta do what you gotta do, to survive." 

He looked down and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. He said "But I see that guys face every day. And I'll never forget the look on his face when I killed him. I knew I had to do it or else he would've had me or hurt someone else, but Jesus Christ, I never thought I'd kill someone before I die." I rubbed his back and said "Shhh, it's okay...You had every right to protect yourself, it's not your fault, Pete...That man was a bad man, but it wasn't your fault...It's okay, shhh." He rested his head on my should and cried until he eventually stopped. Then he said "I love you, Patrick....I love you so much."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head and said "I love you too, Pete."


	20. FINALLY!

Okay so I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED! And if anyone gets confused by the part where Pete said his parents helped get his fine paid while he was in jail, once he got out, that's when they wanted nothing to do with him then. I forgot to add it in, and I hope this keeps you from being confused. And I'm not sure if anyone could pay jail fines while their actually IN jail, but don't go to jail...It sucks. It really does. I've been there. I spent the night in jail for shoplifting, waited SEVEN HOURS to get booked, slept on a hard, concrete floor with a petty blanket, ate shitty food, and had to pay $190 for court costs and $200 for a settlement from the place I got caught at.

Stay out of jail kids...It's not worth it.


	21. I Feel Like Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all.

Hey guys, I'm sorry for disappearing the past few days, I've been feeling sick, and just felt pike complete and utter shit. I'll update as soon as I can, I'm sorry for the inconvenience :-(.


End file.
